Blue Kitten
by Morningstar04
Summary: On the night of Amu's birthday she finds a blue kitten on her doorstep as a present. Who gave it to her. DUH Amuto!
1. The Questions Begin

Crappy summary: on the night of her birthday Amu fids a dark blue kitten on her doorstep as a birthday present. Find out who gave it to her. AMUTO. Hey this is my first fanfic so go easy on me I don't know how long I' am going to make this so just wait and see. Also I do not own Shugo Chara! If I did Amu and Ikuto would have started going out in the first episode.

**Location: Hinamori Residence **

"Ah I'm so bored!" exclaimed Amu. It was her birthday and she had already opened her presents and was already visited by the guardians. Now she was laying on her bed barely listening to her chara's yell about her new gifts. She had gotten pink, blue, green, and yellow soccer ball from Kukai( in my story it's the original guardians;) ); a beautiful Japanese fan from Nadeshiko; a so called "years supply of candy" from Yaya; and very ironically, a pair of pink pompoms from Tadase (he told her he liked Amulet heart before but she thought he was joking 3) who she now for some strange reason that she does not know calls "kiddy king" but not to his face though. She felt like something was missing. Then the doorbell rang.

"Who would be here so late?" her parents had gone on a business trip a few hours ago and took Ami with them. When she opened the door there in a small basket was a sleeping dark blue kitten she picked up the card that was attached and it read: _Happy Birthday Amu enjoy your present. His name is Aoi. _

"I wonder who sent this?" as she took the sleeping kitten to her room Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia stared in awe at the little blue ball.

"Ah Amu-chan where did you get it?" asked all four in unison.

"Someone left it at the door as a birthday present for me." She replied.

"Who left it Amu-chan desu?" asked Suu.

"I don't know the card didn't say." She said. She put the little kitten down and it woke up. Jumping to her and purring she then noticed that the kitten reminded her of someone but she couldn't put her finger on whom.

She then changed into her pajamas then went to sleep with the kitten lying right next to her. When she woke up she noticed that the little cat was still sleeping in her arms then she realized something what was she going to name the thing the card said _Aoi_ she might as well call it that.

She had to run to school _**again**_ she just couldn't wake up on time and ended up making it just on time to class without getting in trouble.

_**After School; Location: Royal Gardens**_

Later there was a guardian meeting and she was surprised when she saw the guardians gathering around the small blue/black kitten she had gotten for her birthday. When she got to the table she spoke to the guardians.

"He guys what's Aoi doing here?" she asked.

"Amu-chii this kitty is yours?!" asked Yaya.

"Yeah, I don't know how it got here, though maybe it followed me like how Ik-"she suddenly stopped when her mouth was covered by her charas who knew she was about to say something she didn't want the guardians to know.

"What was that Hinamori-san?" Tadase asked.

"Oh nothing Hotori-kun" she replied when she stated calling him that she didn't know, but every time she did he flinched a little.

"Ehh when did Amu-chii get a kitty?" she proclaimed.

"Someone left it for me on my birthday after you guys left," she said.

"Oo Amu-chii has an admirer."

"Y-Yaya what are you talking about! Heh heh." She really hoped now one would figure it out before she did.

"Amu-chan I think Yaya-chan is right I think it's Tsuk-"said Nadeshiko before she continued Amu gave her a sign form behind the others telling her not to continue and now Nadeshiko knew, but Amu wasn't totally convinced that it was him. No way Ikuto, _the_ Ikuto would do something so nice for her I mean he was the enemy right and she didn't like him _right._ They must've noticed that she was spacing out because she noticed that the others were staring at her.

"Hinamori-san is everything alright?" the kiddy king asked (yes from now on Tadase will be known as kiddy king and I shall continue ranting later!!).

"Yah I was just thinking about something it's not important now," she a bit too quickly replied. She just couldn't comprehend why Ikuto would be so nice to her to give her a cat _that looked just like him!_ Jez he is so full of himself, what was he trying to do get her to think of him more than usual. Wait then that means she actually thinks of him in the first place, I can't think of him he's the enemy! Just get all thoughts of him out of your head Amu no more thinking of him ok? No, not ok I can't get him out of my head! Uhh I didn't think I was so hard to forget about him! But I don't think I want to I mean he's so nice to me sometimes and always knows when I need to talk to someone and makes me laugh in the end. Oh god don't tell me I spaced out again!

She looked up and of course the kiddy king and the others were looking at her strangely. Great now for the questions.

"Amu-chan what were you thinking of now it must be important because you've spaced out twice now tell us what it is bothering you," asked Nadeshiko. 'Oh no now what?'

That's all folks now time for ranting. Ha ha you guys probably know where I got Kiddy King from and just to say he must **DIE** and maybe just maybe if you guys want me to I'll kill him in the end and have Amu and Ikuto make out on top of his dead body (lol hahaha I can't stop laughing tee hee) well please rate and review.


	2. The Trap

_Sorry about the short and late chappy stupid homework made me busy._

**Location: Royal Gardens a few minutes after Amu spaced out (twice)**

"Hinamori-san tell us what you're thinking about," stated the Kiddy King.

"Like I said it's nothing," she said her 'cool and spicy' character setting in place.

Then she gave Nadeshiko an ill-tell-you-after-everyone-else is-gone look. She just smiled in response.

**Location: On the Way to Amu's**

"Hey Amu-chan is it okay if I sleepover at your house," asked Nadeshiko.

"I' am sure that's okay. My parents are out of town anyway so I'll just call them to make sure," Amu replied, "Also can I show you what happens at night when everyone is asleep?" She slightly shivered remembering what happens when Ikuto decides to come over and 'visit'.

"Okay, Amu-chan"

**Location: Amu's House (They are about to go to bed)**

"Hey Nadeshiko can you do me a favor?" asked Amu.

"Sure, what is it Amu-chan?" replied Nadeshiko.

"I need you to get on this side of the bed and then hide, while I pretend to be asleep." said Amu.

"That's fine, but why?" Nadeshiko asked.

"I don't think Ikuto would actually come inside like he usually does with someone in here with me," explained Amu.  
_Later that night (Ikuto POV)_

"Ikuto, what are we doing here nya? You know she's probably asleep already nya." Apparently Ikuto was on Amu's roof about to go onto her balcony when a certain annoying little chara so rudely interrupted him.

"Shut up I know you want to see Miki again," he smirked. Yoru blushes a very deep red.

"Sh-shut up nya"

"I'm only going to be in there for a minute, or maybe for the night I'm not sure."

_Back in Amu's room_

While Amu was pretending to be asleep with Nadeshiko hiding they waited for Ikuto.

"Hmm, Yoru you were right she is asleep already."

"I told you nya, I'm gonna go see if Miki is asleep yet."

_Hmm Yoru likes Miki? I can use this information against her!_ Thought Amu. Meanwhile Ikuto was creeping closer to her bed.

_Morningstar: ha I'm evil! And in most of my reviews people wanted me to kill kiddy king._

_Yoru: Its true nya I read them._

_Morningstar: hey Yoru and you read MY REVIEWS? Also just to say thanks to all the people who reviewed and put me on alert and that was a LOT of people I'm so happy Nya! Oops-covers mouth with hand quickly-_

_Ikuto- did you just say nya?_

_Morning (too lazy to write my name): NOOO you must be hearing things Nya! Dammit I did it again! Wait a second. Where are you Cross Nya?!_

_Cross: Yes mistress?_

_Morning: this is my chara, Cross, since she is a cat she'll make me say nya at the end of my sentences Nya! Damn! Stop doing that Nya! _

_Ikuto: so she did say nya?_

_Yoru: that's what she said nya_

_Morning: well next chapter won't be a chapter but a still something funny that has to do with Shugo Chara! Find out then Nya! –ugh-Cross! Oh and I don't own Shugo Chara! If I did Ikuto and Amu would've killed the kiddy king for us!_


	3. The Distraction

_Yay next chappy! My stupid social studies teacher gave us regular homework and telling us to work on a poem both for class for the last few days! So blame her! Also I do not own Shugo Chara! And if I did the kiddy king would be dead and he looks like a real girl in a skirt! (Episode 57 of Shugo Chara! Doki! Which I do not own either!)_

_01011010111010101010101010011010211001010101010101010101011001010101101010101010101_

**Location: You guys should know from the previous chapter!**

Ikuto managed to creep up right next to Amu's bed without 'waking her up'. Then all of a sudden Nadeshiko came out of her hiding place on the other side of the bed and Amu got up suddenly. At the same time they yelled.

"BOO!" surprisingly and very out of character, Ikuto actually fell and landed on his back. Amu and Nadeshiko started laughing (till they cried I might add). Suddenly Yoru busted into the room with Miki following shortly behind him.

"Ikuto what happened nya?! And why are you on the floor nya?" at that Amu and Nadeshiko started to laugh even louder.

"_Amu_, did you really need to scare me like that? It wasn't very nice" he put on a fake pout and before Amu could say anything she noticed that he was right in front of her face.

"Y-yes you always freak me out from coming out of nowhere so I thought I'd do the same to you "said Amu as she tried so hard not to blush but failed.

"Anyway perverted kid, why is she here?"He pointed towards Nadeshiko. "You know I always come here in the middle of the night. Why would you keep another person in your room at night besides me?"Unsurprisingly he smirked.

"I'm not a kid! And I can have other people in my room besides you ya know!"

"So he does come in your room late at night huh, Amu-chan?"Nadeshiko giggled as Amu was trying hard to hide her blush that was deeper than before.

"You guys are twisting my words!" she buried her face in her pillow as the two people in her room laughed at her humiliation.

"So why did you guys wait for me until I got here _in the middle of the night?"_He asked with a hint of teasing in his voice directed at Amu.

"We weren't waiting for you to get here, we just wanted to freak you out which surprisingly worked," it was Amus turn to smirk now. (Ohhh BURN!)

"Meow" no one noticed that Aoi had woken up when Ikuto fell on the floor. Ikuto took his chance to escape.

"Is that a cat?"Asked Ikuto trying to get them to turn away, which of course worked.

"Huh, oh yeah I was gonna ask if y-"when Amu turned to face him she noticed that he was gone. "That perverted cat, he got away again!"

"Come on Amu-chan, let's go to sleep and we can track him down tomorrow. It's a holiday after all." she gave her a warm smile to reassure her them they silently fell asleep.

10101010101010011010101010101010100101001100110101010001101021101101010101001101010

_Morning-hehe sorry about the short chappy Nya I've been kinda tired lately and haven't been able to write the story let alone post it Nya._

_Ikuto-that or the fact that you've been lazy and been making up battle plans for your army of cats._

_Yoru-what are you talking about Ikuto nya?_

_Morning-hey! Were trying to beat the cats in the other neighborhood Nya AND make a treaty with a pack of dogs it's a lot of work keeping up with files and records Nya!_

_Ikuto/Yoru-why would cats and dogs need to keep records and files?_

_Morning-that's why I have to do it Nya! –Suddenly falls asleep-_

_Ikuto/Yoru-Man, she must have been really sleepy (nya)! R&R_


End file.
